Sensaciones insustituibles
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles Mello&Near. El rating puede variar dependiendo la historia. El yaoi es una posibilidad: Cap 4: Besar. Advertencia: Yaoi.
1. Amenazar

**Bueno, es un conjunto de drabbles para retos ilustrados, están basados en la carta de Sensasiones y la tabla de funciones del cuerpo; erspero la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

**Amenazar – Death Note**

Para: Retos ilustrados

Carta: Sensaciones

Tabla: Funciones del cuerpo / Amenazar

Fandom: Death Note / Melancolía & culpa

Advertencias: Ninguna

**

* * *

**

**Amenazar**

El cañón de la pistola viajó de su cuello a su frente; el frío del arma le erizó la piel. Un arma que nunca se dispararía, a menos que el dueño realmente deseara matarlo; cosa muy improbable para ser exactos. Mello simplemente se limitó a observarlo, su mirada impasible lo recorrió de pies a cabeza sin detenerse.

—Demasiado fácil —murmuró. Sus dedos sujetaron fieramente el gatillo, moderando lo suficiente su fuerza para evitar disparar el arma accidentalmente— ¿No puedes tratar de defenderte? —preguntó furioso.

Con una mano, apartó violentamente el cabello que cubría su cicatriz. Le importaba un bledo lo que ocurriera, Near lo escucharía; al diablo con todo lo demás.

—Sé que no dispararás…Mello —respondió.

Sus manos torcieron viciosamente un mechón de su cabello, en ese mismo instante lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Hace mucho tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de recuperar al Mello de quince años.

—Déjate de falacias y enfrenta la realidad. Eres incapaz de hacerme daño —sus ojos recorrieron el contorno de los labios del rubio. Una mueca de enfado surgió haciendo que sus facciones se contorsionaran.

La rabia lo consumía, estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para jalar del gatillo y acabar con esa estupidez de una vez por todas; pero por más que le doliera, era cierto: No era capaz de lastimar a Near. Se recriminaba por ser tan débil, siempre quedaba en segundo lugar, siempre perdía ante él. Pero es algo inevitable.

Sus manos apretaron aún más el mango de la pistola, acercando aún más la letal arma al pecho de Near y por consecuente, presionando el cañón de la pistola contra la piel expuesta. El gemido lastimero que soltó al sentir la presión del arma contra su cuerpo, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que su acompañante supiera que lo tenía a su merced.

— ¿Así que crees que no te haré daño? —preguntó.

Una sonrisa socarrona comenzaba a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos le sonrieron malévolamente pero al mismo tiempo, una chispa de dolor los adornó.

Podía ser miembro de una mafia bastante poderosa.

Podía ser uno de los criminales más buscados.

Podría ser la persona que secuestrara y extorsionara inocentes con el único propósito de obtener más poder.

Pero… nunca podría ser un asesino.

En todos los años que permaneció en la mafia, nunca cometió el atroz crimen de asesinar; siempre fue la mente detrás de todas las acciones, pero nunca fue el autor material. Cada vez que planeaba algún secuestro o incluso un asesinato, debía pedir perdón; el rosario que llevaba consigo no era un simple accesorio. Su alma hace mucho tiempo que se la había encomendado a Dios, sabía perfectamente que no existía perdón para él, pero la sensación de tranquilidad que obtenía al redimirse era suficiente.

—No —respondió Near. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mello, la verdad es que no lo dañaría— no creo que no me harás daño, _sé_ que no lo harás.

Mello escondió su rostro avergonzado, ¿Tan obvio era? Sólo se limitó a caminar y alejarse del pequeño.

_Lo único que podía hacer en contra de Near, era amenazarlo._

* * *

**Espero les guste, no soy una experta en esto de los retos, pero me pareció buena idea colocar esta situación.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?**


	2. Acariciar

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece**

_Para: Retos ilustrados_

_Carta: Sensaciones_

_Tabla: Funciones del cuerpo / Acariciar_

_Fandom: Death Note /_

_Advertencias: Lime, no menores de 16 años_

**Dedicatoria:** _Este drabble es un regalo para mi mami Morri, espero le guste y a ella le dedico mi primer lime... ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! (Es algo tarde, pero áquí está mi regalo) _

_

* * *

_

**Acariciar**

Sus manos recorrieron el rostro de su acompañante. Las yemas de sus dedos abarcaron la mayor piel posible, el tacto era suave; quería disfrutar lo más posible.

—Mello —susurró con dificultad. Su nívea piel se erizó en el momento en el cual Mello, paseó su lengua por la curvatura de su cuello.

Era tan placentero, pero también incorrecto.

Las manos de Near se aferraron a las sábanas, la sensación era increíble. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal en el momento que el rubio besó su clavícula. Un suave gemido abandonó sus labios sorpresivamente, Mello estaba atacando con maestría el inicio de su pecho; el tacto de su lengua provocaba que pequeños jadeos escaparan de su boca y apretara fieramente las sábanas.

—No hagas tanto ruido —comentó seductoramente. Sus manos desprendieron con sensualidad la parte superior del pijama del joven de cabellos nacarados. Con arrebato pero delicadeza, recorrió cada parte que salía al descubierto; acariciando con ansiedad su piel desnuda. Sacó la lengua, preparado para probar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—No hagas eso —dijo molesto Near. Sus manos detuvieron la cabeza del rubio en el momento justo. Mello sólo lo miró con reproche. Deseba verlo retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo suplicando por más; no le negaría esa placentera imagen.

Con una sonrisa algo cínica, acercó su rostro a su oreja.

—No me negarás esta victoria —dijo. Y atacó el lóbulo de su oreja, su lengua recorría magistralmente esa sensible área.

—Mello —volvió a gimotear el pequeño. Sus pálidas manos se aferraron al torso del rubio. Su respiración se volvió aun más superficial cuando Mello acarició sus pezones. Al ver esa reacción, Mello decidió que torturarlo sería un juego muy entretenido.

— ¿Qué te sucede Near? —preguntó con falsa inocencia. Sus dedos pellizcaron esa sensible zona arrancándole un sonoro gemido al jove— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Basta! —ordenó. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono carmesí, y su respiración se agitaba incontrolablemente.

Probaban la fruta prohibida, y era exquisita.

Ignorando la orden de Near, trasladó sus labios hasta uno de sus oscuros pezones. Con lujuria, lo introdujo dentro de su boca, succionándolo lenta y tortuosamente, haciendo a su amante desfallecer de placer, acariciando con parsimonia aquella piel cremosa. Era placentero, demasiado placentero. Pero tampoco negarían que era totalmente incorrecto.

Sin importar esa inminente verdad no se detendrían, aquí no importaba en honor ni el sentido común. Tal vez no se entendían por medio de palabras, pero utilizaban un lenguaje mudo que expresaba mil veces más sentimientos que esos simples términos.

Por que para expresar sus intenciones, sólo bastaba una simple caricia.

**

* * *

**

Notas finales: Piedad, es mi primer lime.


	3. Adormecerse

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

**_Adormecerse._**_**  
**_**_[Death Note]_**

Los párpados me pesaron de manera agobiante. Incluso el tiempo me pareció irreal cuando mi corazón se estrujó de manera agonizante, avisando que algo inusual ocurría en mi sistema, dando paso al pánico por no haber cumplido mi cometido.

—Mierda —musité apretando fuertemente mi pecho, frotando el rosario que colgaba de mi cuello y pidiéndole clemencia a Dios.

No logré mi cometido final, y lo peor era que dejaría solo a Near en este caso… Él se llevaría toda la gloria, MÍ gloria al descubrir que existía un hueco en los planes "perfectos" de Yagami Light.

—Near —dije y el sentimiento de pena me invadió. Me adormecía lentamente, abandonando el último soplo de vida que le restaba a mi cuerpo, dejando atrás la última oportunidad de superarlo; pero…

¿Realmente deseaba el dulce sabor de la victoria? ¿Acaso había algo más?

Era tarde y me sentí idiota por ello. Yo no deseaba ganarle, necesitaba protegerlo de Kira y dejar claro que sin mí, no podía ganar. Hacerlo sentir insignificante en el momento en el que yo muriera; pero sobre todo, saber que yo le importaba tan siquiera un poco, sentirme necesitado.

Que se sintiera débil sin mí.

—Maldición, Near —murmuré entre dientes y mis párpados se cerraron por completo. La sensación de adormecimiento se extendió por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, quitándome el último vestigio de vida—, lo lamento.

Y cerré los ojos con un pensamiento amargo nublando mi mente: No pude protegerlo a pesar de mis intentos desesperados. Un último latido desesperado provocó que mi actividad vital cesara. Listo, se terminó para mí, pero él aún tenía una oportunidad.

_'Aprovéchala'_ rogué internamente, antes de dejar que le muerte me arrastrara entre sus garras.

-----

_Tenía mucho tiempo si usar un fandom. Disfruten._

_Para los interesados, tengo otro capítulo publicado en mi blog, lo colgaré en una semana._

_Bites._


	4. Besar

**Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío.**

**Besar.**

Inquietamente se paseó por su habitación. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento?

Gruñó y golpeó el marco de la ventana con furia, ¿a quién se le ocurría besar a su peor enemigo en la soledad del living?

—A mí —dijiste lo menos audible posible golpeando lo que estuviera a tu alcance, desahogándote de la impotencia que te embriagaba al haber robado la esencia de unos labios que no te pertenecían y después haber salido corriendo—, soy un estúpido. Lo más seguro es que Matt se enterara de el pequeño 'incidente' y me moleste de por vida… menuda mierda, nunca debía de haberlo hecho.

Mordiste tus labios con ansiedad intentando contener la frustración que explotaba en cada una de tus neuronas, atrofiando tus sentidos y llenándote de melancolía. Ahora que lo pensabas: Near no tuvo ninguna reacción, ni siquiera retrocedió con aversión porque su enemigo le hubiera robado un beso; más bien se había quedado ahí, pasmado y mirándote de manera vacía, como cuando proponías algo al resto de la clase y a él no le interesaba.

Un rechazo indiferente, ¿qué más habías esperado? Contuviste las ganas de salir y golpearle el rostro, tal vez así encontrarías una reacción de ese rostro de piedra; también existía la posibilidad de romperle la nariz, así por lo menos haría una mueca de dolor.

—Mello —musitaron a tus espaldas, tú sólo mantuviste la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y enfrentar el rechazo ante tu actitud tan extraña esa mañana. La sensación de sus cálidos y suaves labios regresó a tu memoria, recordaste su textura y su sabor, eso provocó que apretaras fuertemente los párpados, intentando contener el cúmulo de sensaciones cálidas que te embriagaron—, Mello.

Apretaste firmemente los puños hasta hacerte daño y te giraste para clavar tu mirada en la suya.

—Si vienes a humillarme más, te pediré que te guardes tus palabras —mencionaste con agresividad, haciendo crujir los nudillos—, sé perfectamente que no comprendes porqué tuve ese impulso en la mañana, y con una mierda, te pido que olvides eso o te golpearé hasta que se te olvide.

El torció sus labios en una mueca despectiva, provocando que el torbellino de recuerdos regresara a tu mente, haciendo que desearas volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios contra los tuyos. Sacudiste violentamente la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos 'sucios' pensamientos.

—No vengo a eso —su voz salió tan suave y monótona como siempre—, por lo menos no completamente. Humillar a las personas no me interesa en lo más mínimo, lo sabes; sin embargo sí quiero saber las razones de tu… acto.

Lo miraste con furia, mientras él se enredaba uno de sus mechones blancos en su dedo índice y sin poder soportarlo más, gritaste:

—¡¿Y a ti qué más te da la razón? —tus nudillos se volvieron blancos—, ¡¿por qué cojones no puedes olvidarlo y ya, deja de humillarme?

Él te miró impaciente, y actuó por primera vez en su vida, de manera impulsiva.

Se acercó lentamente a ti y unió con furia sus labios contra los tuyos, saboreándolos con impaciencia e ira. Con cada movimiento el calor aumentaba en la habitación y tú sólo pudiste responder con la misma fuerza que tu enemigo, forzándolo a abrir su boca y recorriendo con tu lengua esa húmeda cavidad, reclamándola como tuya mientras Near trataba de recuperar el control. No perderías esa batalla.

Tus labios buscaron más terreno y mordiste su lengua, arrancando se tu compañero una ligera queja. Muy a tu pesar, él rompió el contacto, tocando su boca y mirando fijamente el líquido color escarlata esparcido entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaste con la respiración agitada. Near te miró monótonamente y respondió mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

—Tú no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo?

Y la puerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe, dejándote confundido. Near nunca se permitía admitir una derrota, ¿y qué más daba? Tú conocías tu pequeña victoria y la prueba era el sabor metálico de la sangre entre tus labios.

Lo considerarías un empate esta vez.


End file.
